


kurapika x reader | kinky chain smut oneshot

by serawr



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chains, Dominance, F/M, French Kissing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Top Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serawr/pseuds/serawr
Summary: y/n and kurapika engage in kinky chain sex 😩🖐
Relationships: Kurapika/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	kurapika x reader | kinky chain smut oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> hi :) i’m serawr, new to ao3! i’ve used ao3 for a while but i finally started writing fics and here!! 
> 
> please note that this work is inspired by @haioi.au on instagram (i’ve read sm of her smuts my work is just kinda based off hers now😳). 
> 
> dm @serawrrrrr on instagram for requests and commissions,, just keep in mind i won’t accept all requests. thank you for reading!

“kurapika~~”, you pouted. the man besides you was working again, trying to find any clues, anything, that would lead him to his clan’s eyes. 

you knew how important his clan was to him, and you felt embarrassed to be so needy, but you just couldn’t ignore your heated, throbbing pussy between your thighs.

kurapika simply gave a grunt in response, not bothering to look up from the screen. you pouted again and decided you had to go further to get his attention. 

your soft hands were placed on his shoulders, slowly and sensually squeezing them. those hands roamed down his shirt until you could feel his hardening nipples. you squeezed them in response and gave his neck sloppy kisses.

you moved one hand into his slightly erect member, pumping it up and down. kurapika writhed at your touch, and shut the computer. 

“you’re a such a bad girl aren’t you? to disturb me while i’m working.”, kurapika’s voice got deeper and huskier with each word as he growled and stood up.

“bad girls need to be punished”, he announced. without a warning, he shot out a finger, and chains started to coil around your body. 

the chains slowly crawled down your neck, which would be handy if kurapika felt like choking you later. it slithered downwards around your chest, wrapping your small but quirky breasts tightly. it swirled around your waist and down your hips, only to separate your two legs. it continued to wrap around your left thigh and went back around your ass, until it wrapped tightly around your right thigh as well. 

the chains were cold and firm, and they squeezed tightly around your body. “ahnnn~~ kurapika-“, you were cut off as the chains lifted you up and hung you to the basement ceiling. the room you rented was cold and small, with the ceilings almost touching your heads. the chains lifting you up didn’t make much of a difference.

kurapika stood up and looked at you. you were now about the same height as kurapika, and he looked into your eyes. you looked back into his, and saw his blue ocean-like eyes. his eyes flickered between startling scarlet and ocean blue, the excitement gave him uncontrollable emotions. his complexion was pale but smooth, and besides his face dangled a few strands of stray hair. his hair was golden, and the way it just swayed around his shoulders and how he brushed it away turned you on.

he slowly walked even closer to you, until your noses were practically touching. he lifted your chin up with a finger, and smiled. smacking his lips into yours, he let his tongue explore your mouth. “hnnn~~ ahnnn”, both of you were moaning as his tongue swirl around the roof of your cavern while kurapika bit your upper lip harshly. he went deeper and deeper, until his tongue was shoved down your throat. 1. 2. 3. he started thrusting his tongue harshly. “ahkk ku- kurapika-“, you choked out. 

both of you pulled away for air then you continued , “kurapika, let me help you now, let me show you that i’m a good girl.” 

he slowly nodded and removed his white baggy pants then his briefs. the chains lowered you down a bit until you were kneeling. your head was levelled with his hard member and you moved closer. you wanted to start slowly, since you knew how much sensual, slow sex turned him on.

you grabbed the shaft of his dick and started tugging it up and down at a steady rhythm. up, down, up, down. whilst you were doing this, you advanced even further and started giving his cock kitten licks. 

“purr~~ kurapika are you enjoying this?”, you looked up at him. kurapika didn’t respond, but he looked like he was overwhelmed with pure pleasure. his cheeks had a heavy blush, and his member just kept getting harder. “i’ll take that as a yes”, you giggled. 

continuing, you let go of your hands and started sucking the tip of his dick. you purposely started making loud sucking noises, occasionally stopping to give it a loud smooch. 

“ahnn~~ agnnn y/n- i think i’m going to cum-“, kurapika looked down and said. “mm sure”, you replied. a drip of cum came out, then 2, then 3. “kurapika you don’t have to control yourself you know”, you slightly pouted, “i’m your good girl, i can handle it.” 

a splurge of cum came out instantly and you swallowed it immediately. “mmm~”, you licked your lips.

“you really are a good girl”, kurapika patted your head as you giggled. “good girls get dick.”

you enthusiastically nodded and moaned as he started to lift you up with his chains again. he slowly started rubbing his lubricated member against your clit, wanting to return the pleasure you supplied him with. 

“aghn~~”, you moaned aloud, “kurapika- please shove it in. please fuck me so hard i won’t be able to stand!” 

kurapika smirked and plunged his cock into your walls. the first thrust felt tight as you clenched against kurapika hard member, but your warm, tight walls were fuelling him up. 

“agnn”, kurapika groaned, “my good girl feels so good~” you split your legs even more as kurapika started thrusting in and out. 

“ahgn you’re so big, don’t wreck me kurapika!”, you cried. “of course not princess, i love you too much for that.” kurapika whispered into your ear.

kurapika’s words made your blush even more. he looked down at your body, and admired how the chains showed off your curves. the tightened chains squeezed your breasts and ass, and kurapika enjoyed the view. 

he leaned over to your neck and started heavily kissing it. he left hickies all over your neck, and you loved it ‘cause it was his way of claiming you. 

he continued with his thrusts, with his rhythm getting gradually more and more rushed. both of you were heavily panting, with kurapika exhausted over his constant movements and you in slight pain but pleasure as you got railed. 

“baby i’m close- aghnn” “me too-“ 

suddenly the door was slammed open and a surprised gon entered the room. 

“ah- gon-“ kurapika was dick was still inserted in your pussy, with one hand groping your breast and the other squeezing your thigh. 

“huh? kurapika? what are you doing to y/n-san? why is she wrapped in chains? are you hurting her?” gon blurted one question after another while both you and kurapika’s faces were flushed at being caught. the commotion started by gon caused the nearby leorio and killua to walk in. 

the second leorio and killua walked in, their eyes widened and their mouths hung. they stayed there for a few seconds and burst out laughing. 

“kurapika- ah so is that why you chose to conjure chains”, leorio wheezed out. “no-“, kurapika started to respond but was immediately cut out. “you shouldn’t be doing this here, not in front of the innocent gon! still i didn’t know you were this kinky”, killua smirked and covered gon’s eyes. “eh? killuaaa!! leoriooo! what’s going on?”, gon whined.

leorio and killua still teased you and kurapika for this, but both of you knew that it was kinda worth it. next time, kurapika was sure to lock the door.


End file.
